priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Marble Donuts Spark Coord
(マーブルドーナツスパーク) has not appeared in the anime yet. This coord is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. This coord is similar to the Marble Donuts Coord and the Marble Donuts Sweet Coord, the only difference being the color. User TBA Appearance Dress A milk-blue tank-top with a polka-dot pattern of orange, melon, white, and blue. Three layers of ruffled material traces the top on the right side of the chest, coming in white with a single line of orange, a striping of blue, white, and orange, and a layer of blue and orange stripe. Two pieces of ruffled material trace from the lower right corner and goes past the left shoulder and behind the neck on a pearl chain, attached to the collar on the neck. The top layer is white with orange lining, attached to a striped layer of orange, white, and blue, while the last layer is blue and dark brown stripe. The collar is milk-blue with two spots, one orange and one yellow. Hanging from it is lime donut decorated with yellow icing and dots of green, blue, yellow, and white. Attached to each side of the torso is a large dark brown and green split sleeve. It is accented by various sized stones of green, white, melon, and orange. A piece of ruffled material lines the top and bottom and is white with stripes of orange and blue. Comes with white gloves that have a spiked orange cuff on top. The bracelet around the wrist is composed of lime donuts with either blue or yellow icing on the front, along with tiny sprinkles. Stones of orange, blue, lime, and white cover the upper part of the glove. Bottoms A very thick, puffy pair of pumpkin-pants that resembles a donut. The top is yellow with stones of white, lime, blue, and orange covering it. On the right side rests a big blue star lined by tiny dots of yellow and a border of lime. The band is dark brown with spots of orange, yellow, white, and blue. The bottom part of the shorts is lime with a hint of white. Tied below the waist is a ribbon of white and orange with a blue center held by pearl chains. Shoes White boots with witch-point toe. The heel and bottom is pale pink while large orange diamonds make up the top half of the boot. The cuff is a white, blue, and orange stripe with orange lining. At the center of each boot are three donuts of green; one has yellow icing, while the second has blue, and the last has chocolate. Each donut has blue, sky blue, and white spots on them. Comes with milk-blue stockings adorned by diagonal rows of dots, coming in white, blue, dark orange, and lime. A pearl chain rests below each dark orange cuff. Accessory A giant donut with brown icing, adorned by dots of pale yellow, sky blue, and white. Game is a Pop type Normal Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2015 2nd Live Collection. Trivia *This coord shares the hair accessory with Marble Donuts Coord and the Marble Donuts Sweet Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Arcade Game Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Normal Coord Category:2015 2nd Live Collection